Bikini Bottom Invasion
by INVADERZIM12
Summary: Zim and Dib get pulled into SpongeBob's world when Sandy creates a portal machine. They have many different adventures. One problem is, how are they going to get home? My first crossover! No flames please!


Bikini Bottom Invasion

****************************************************************

Zim's Base

Zim was finalizing his latest and definitely most diabolical invention ever: a triple-blast burner incinerating denigrator. He twisted on the final piece. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Yes, YES!!!" Zim held up the new weapon that he had created, admiring his work. "It nearly took me forever; however, it was worth it. This wonderful device has the power to destroy the pitiful and annoying human once and for all! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SECURITY BREECH!" Zim's computer blared. Lights began to blink…red…white…red…white. His computer said nothing else. The blinking continued, the only noise that could be heard were sirens blaring rather loudly.

"Well, what is it? Are you going to tell the mighty IRKEN ZIM??? Or leave me in suspense???" Zim asked impatiently.

There was still no response and the lights still flashed…red…white…red…white continusly.

"Oh, never mind that. I'll go investigate it myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Main Base

Zim stepped out of the elevator, his human disguise already on. He looked all around the room…nothing seemed out of place. Gir was sitting on the couch watching the Angry Monkey Show. Zim sighed and walked over to Gir, standing in front of him.

"Gir, have you noticed anything…..unusual?"

"Uh………………………………………..I don't think so…………………."

"Huh…." Zim looked over towards the front door. It was open slightly; not significantly, but it was open. "Gir, how long was that door cracked open? I was sure I heard you close it not to long ago…Da well. I'll be in the lowest section of the base just in case anything blows up. I'm going to test my newest invention."

Zim stepped back into the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Testing room

Zim picked up the blaster and aimed it at a huge multi-colored target. He was wearing orange safety goggles.

"Ok. Fire in 3…2…1…"

There was a huge flash of white and Zim blanked out for a second and found himself on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hello, Zim."

"Dib? How did you get in here?"

"I broke in…it was so easy…" Dib spoke, a found sense of pride in his tone. He got in Zim's face. "And for once, Zim. For once, I'm pinning you down and you're at my mercy."

The human smiled slightly as Zim struggled underneath his grasp.

"Yeah right….not in your dreams…"

Zim kicked Dib, who got off of him. Zim got up and they faced each other.

"You have messed with the humans long enough, Zim!"

Dib charged at Zim.

****************************************************************

Bikini Bottom

Spongebob and Patrick were watching Sandy finalize one of the most complicated projects she had ever created.

"Ta-da!"

"What is it, Sandy?"

"This here machine is a portal creator. It'll bring new critters from all over to visit us."

"Can you turn it on? Maybe we'll have new visitors!" Spongebob said excitedly.

"Well…I don't know. Something could go wrong…."

"Oh come on. Like anything bad could happen…" Patrick said.

Sandy hesitated. She looked over at Spongebob and Patrick, who had huge, hopeful smiles.

"Oh……Alright."

She switched it on and a purple portal began to form.

****************************************************************

Zim's Base

Zim and Dib continued to fight as a portal opened. They didn't notice anything until they had been pulled into it.

****************************************************************

Bikini Bottom

"It's working! It's working!" Patrick shouted happily.

The portal disappeared and there was a huge flash. Afterwards, Sandy, Spongebob, and Patrick saw Zim and Dib fighting each other right in front of them.

"Who are they?" Spongebob asked.

They stopped fighting and looked up. Zim screeched and hid behind Dib.

"Who are you?" Dib asked.

"Actually, we asked first." Patrick argued.

"Ok then. I'm Dib. Ghost hunter, Bigfoot believer and the Paranormal Expert."

"Ok…then who's he." Patrick asked, pointing at Zim.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" He screeched again.

"That is an ALIEN. An IRKEN, actually. He hates humans."

"You're a human?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. I am human." Dib told them.

"Oh, where are our manners? I'm Sandy. That is Spongebob."

"Hi." Spongebob said with a smile.

"And Patrick." Sandy continued.

"Hello."

"Hi." Dib said uneasily. "So, uh, where are we?"

"Why, you're in Bikini Bottom." Sandy explained. "I brought you here….accidentally of course. Using my portal creator…."

"What?"

"Well, bringing you here was the first step. The second step is getting you back home….and I don't know if I can complete it."

"You mean…we have to stay here?!?!?!" It almost

"Just until I can get it working again." Sandy told him.

Spongebob moved to the right just a bit.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU HORRIBLE EARTH CREATURE!!!!!!" Zim screeched.

"What is wrong with him?" Spongebob asked.

"He just hates water." Dib explained.

"Well," Sandy started. "I can fix that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel ridiculous." Dib moaned. "Look at this thing!" He pulled some of the material out and it snapped right back.

Zim crossed his arms. "Huh, I'm surprised that that gargantuan head of yours actually _fit _in that glass bowl thingy."

"Hey!" Dib yelled.

Sandy walked over. "Alright you two! That's enough! I'll do my best to figure out a way to send you back while SpongeBob and Patrick show you around."

"Oh boy!" SongeBob and Patrick shouted in unison. They each grabbed Zim or Dib's wrist and dragged them out of the tree dome.


End file.
